


honey and tea

by lydtograce



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Parents AU, Self-Indulgent, Single Parents, i have a thing for giving idols twin daughters u can see that in my exo fic, in case u havent noticed i have a thing for parent/teacher fics, jaehyun has twin girls, love that for me, music teacher doyoung, this is so, twin girls, yeah u heard me right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: in which jaehyun's daughters want to be singers, and vocal teacher kim doyoung is there to help them.





	honey and tea

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to [try again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LPmBiFkoBk)  
> 
> and imagined it as a dojae duet,,, this happened.
> 
> no beta reader and i didnt proof read, so there's prob grammar/spelling mistakes or whatever

The first time his girls show an interest in music, they're four years old. They still stumble over their words sometimes, and fiddle with their skirts and coat buttons when they talk, but when they sing they're bold. It's a song Jaehyun immediately recognizes; whilst the context to the lyrics makes him chuckle slightly, and the girls are still slightly clumsy in their pronunciation, he still applauds when they conclude their rendition of the infamous 'Baby Shark' song - the artists proudly giggle, bounding upwards into their father's lap and squeezing their arms around his neck in a tight hug. He's always proud of his girls, but to see the beams upon their faces as they sing? He was so proud of that -  _so_ incredibly glad.

The second time they show an interest in music, they're six years old. Jieun has a solo in the school play, and Jiae is helping her to rehearse. He presses his ear to their shared bedroom door and smiles warmly at the melody floating through the wooden material. They sound wonderful; truly melodic and beautiful. It's a far cry from their duet of the 'Baby Shark' tune, but he still recalls that, and maybe he tears up a little. (Jaehyun must've breathed too loud, or something along those lines, as Jieun forces open the door and he falls flat onto the carpet of their bedroom - allowing two shrieking children to descend on him, claiming him 'nosy' and 'rude'. He defends against them by peppering kisses across the duo's hairlines, to which they scream and squeal in response.)

Over the years, he notes his girls harbor a developing interest in music. Jieun watches street performers with wide eyes and an open mouth, Jiae presses her fingers against the television screen and beams when there's a music show blaring.  It's truly endearing to observe their love for the art, and Jaehyun ensures that - where he can - he encourages it to flourish. He educates them on the art of piano; teaching how to play and how to practice. By the age of twelve, they're Mozarts, and his pride soars. They perform in their school concerts, in talent shows, at family gatherings. They're wonderful pianists, truly.

But that's not enough for them - because at this point the twins are enamored by music, and they're desperate for more.

They're fourteen when they ask Jaehyun for something he can't give, and he chokes on the coffee he's drinking, nearly dropping the mug onto the sitting room carpet and wreaking havoc for their cleaner. It's Jieun (she was always the bolder of the two) who asks, snuggling up close to her father and tucking her head beneath his arm. Immediately, he senses she wants something - she's never this affectionate without wanting something in return - but despite this, he cherishes the moment; pressing a light kiss to the top of her head, and cuddling her closer.  It lasts for a minute or two before the serenity is shattered, and Jieun's voice inquires: "Dad, can you teach me and Jiae how to sing?"

Jaehyun can't sing, he's never really tried to for fear of destroying the eardrums of anybody within a five-mile radius, and so he shrugs his daughter off, shaking his head: "I can't sing, Eunnie, but maybe we could learn guitar or something? I saw you and Jiae watching Taylor Swift videos, you know she plays guitar? I can teach you like, Blank Space guitar edition or something...?" He trails, hands raised to make strumming motions in the air, before his head cranes and meets the exhausted gaze of the youngest of his twins. "See, Jiae foresaw you'd say that, and that's why..." She balances a card on his thigh, and Jaehyun's gaze drops to observe it. The font is golden, across a burgundy background, italicized and neat:

_Kim Doyoung_

_Vocal Teacher_

_Call for inquiries_

And when his gaze lifts, Jiae is stood before him, eyes wide and smile broad. He breathes out a sigh.

* * *

Kim Doyoung's vocal lessons take place on the ground floor of his house, and such a fact makes Jaehyun feel a little odd. He feels like he's invading, stepping somewhere private that he doesn't deserve to be - and as he ascends the steps to the front door, there's a strong urge present for him to turn on his heel and bolt the other way down the street. (The duo of girls bounding up the stone steps ahead of him - giggling away to each other - they're what overcomes that strong urge; they're what encourage him to knock against the broad red door.)

An intercom buzzes to the side of the entrance, inquiring for a name, and Jaehyun complies; "Jung Jaehyun, I called ahead and booked a lesson for my daughter's - Jung Jiae and Jung Jieun?" A moment, and a "Wait a moment" echoes through the speakers, before a welcoming buzz resounds and the door clicks open - swinging on its hinges in a way Jaehyun would call almost ominous. (His daughter's evidently don't feel the same way about it that he does, and rush into the home with an excitement comparable to that of a young beagle.)

"Girls, slow down. Remember this is his house, don't run amok too much..." Perhaps this is a mistake; the father presses his fingers to his temples as he steps inside the home, massaging gently in an attempt to excommunicate his exhaustion. His twins, apparently, don't hear - too busy running their fingers across the delicate floral wallpaper. The home is pretty, admittedly, but it doesn't feel homely. The Jung household is small, but it's warm. There are stains that tell stories of the girls growing up, each room is decorated to radiate the fact that a family lives here; this home definitely belongs to someone who lives alone. It's large, and it's kind of cold (quite literally, Jaehyun shudders and regrets not bringing a jacket for the girls). Despite the beauty of the decorations and furniture, Jaehyun is aversed to it. He doesn't really know why.

"Hello, Jung family, does anyone want a biscuit?" A man appears in the doorway at the end of the hallway, a plate held between his long finger - which, sure enough, is laden with biscuits. Jiae launches forth at the mention of food, calling forth thanks before ensnaring a chocolate one in her grasp. Jieun is more dignified, waving the request away with a smile. At this, the man perks a brow, arm extending to again offer the treats, and the teen this time smiles, nodding in her own gracious way, and selecting one of the previously declined snacks. Jaehyun fiddles with a stray thread on the hem of his sleeve, as the man greets the girls, smiling broadly as they trail on and on regarding their excitement. The house suddenly seems warm.

Then the man turns his head toward Jaehyun, and the smile falls free of his face - replaced with an expression of, what could only be construed as, boredom.  The house is cold again - cold enough to trail a shiver down the line of Jaehyun's spine. "You must be dad. Jaehyun right?" The man nods, offering forth his hand to the teacher, who nods and accepts. He half expects a biscuit offering, and is genuinely quite disappointed when one doesn't come.  "Jaehyun, yeah. You're Doyoung?" Upon completion of the handshake, the duo allow their hands to dip into their pockets, observing each other with inclined heads. As the teacher nods, to confirm his identity, Jaehyun notes that he's quite pretty - his features are nice to look at it, and such is definitely a fact appreciated by the father.

"Right, well, the lesson will be an hour. Are you wanting to sit in, or...?" Jaehyun shakes his head. The girls wouldn't want him to interrupt their lesson, and so he'd promised on the drive up that he'd sit in whatever waiting room equivalent Doyoung offered - in this instance, his sitting room, which was "The first door you pass when you walk in, just down there," Doyoung's finger extend in gesture, and Jaehyun note just how long it was (in a not weird or creepy way at all); a slender and pale digit. Was it odd to say you liked someone's fingers? Because he liked his fingers.

"See you in a bit, dad!" would be chorused in his ears, and as he dipped to offer a parting hug, the duo squealed and slipped free of their father's hold - ducking past their new instructor into the room behind him. The teacher in question nodded, before spinning on his heel and following after the duo.

After a moment or so, Jaehyun could hear the faint sound of a piano, and wondered whether it was Doyoung or one of his girls playing.

* * *

 

The sitting room to the home was weird; Where the rest of the home seemed to have been put together based on how aesthetically pleasing the decoration would be, this room was a jumble of colour and decoration - it was the most homely thing Jaehyun had seen about the place so far.

The carpet was a light blue shade, which would be noted as an abnormal hue for carpeting, and there was an assortment of photographs decorating the walls. Ever the nosy one, the Jung male wandered towards the decoration, and opt to have a good old peer. Each image is tucked into a star-shaped frame, and that fact alone is rather endearing. The image at the centre is of Doyoung, wrapped in the arms of a taller male, with incredibly similar facial features (perhaps a brother or cousin?) - they're beaming broadly. They both have nice smiles, Jaehyun's a little bitter he didn't get to experience that smile directed towards him.

As well as that, there's a cluster of pictures of Doyoung with the same two men; [one with wide eyes and soft brunette tendrils of hair](https://data.whicdn.com/images/318058294/large.jpg), [the other with a slightly harsher expression, though Jaehyun assumes him to be posing for the purpose of the photograph](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/57/1f/7b571f267b2a0950d8c4e2d71650a75d.jpg). These two men are vaguely familiar, and he assumes to be Doyoung's closest friends, if the overwhelming amount of images the share together exposes anything.

Further along the wall, there is an image that - as opposed to the uniformity of the star frames - is enclosed in a heart; singling out this image as the most important upon the wall. [It's Doyoung and a young boy (maybe thirteen? Fourteen?), smiling and laughing together](https://data.whicdn.com/images/311036490/large.jpg).  He raises his hands to run across the frame, when the clearing of a throat from behind brings him to startle, and he nearly knocks the image off the wall.

Doyoung is at his side in a moment, and before Jaehyun has time to apologize, the man is speaking: "That's Jeno. He's... He's my son. I don't see him too often." Perhaps the question is personal, but Jaehyun is nosy, so he inquires with a "How come?" and Doyoung breathes out a laugh. It's empty, and it feels kind of painful to hear - honestly. Jaehyun feels a sense of guilt panging about in his chest, "He's a trainee. At SM Entertainment," Jaehyun feels his mouth fall open, "He lives in the dorms with the other trainees, and he only comes home for holidays. It sucks, really, but it's his dream - to be an idol. What kind of dad would I be if I said no?" The elder man extends a hand, readjusting the picture on the wall, "The girls wanted a bathroom break, but I think I've heard them sing long enough already to know that they're talented, Jaehyun. Really talented. Do they get that from their dad?" This time, the opportunity to laugh falls on Jaehyun. yet his laughter is genuine - as opposed the empty sound that had escaped the other, "You're kidding. I can't sing." Silence, momentarily, before Doyoung challenges him with a "Have you ever tried?"

At that, the younger startles, gaze craning to meet the eyes of the other. He's smiling, now, and it's rather nice - despite the smug accent to his expression. Jaehyun shakes his head, albeit vaguely shamefully, "Not... Not really. I've never really... tried it." Once again, the duo are quiet, and Doyoung gestures to another of the pictures of the wall; one of the ones he shares with the wide eyed man Jaehyun had noticed earlier. "That's Yuta, Yuta said he couldn't sing. Said he was a dancer. I started teaching him every now and again. You know what he does now? He's an idol, in Japan. Yuta Nakamoto. Maybe you've heard of him? He's making a Korean debut soon." He  _had_ heard of him, that explained why he was familiar. "See you around, Jaehyun, I hope your girls keep up their lessons - it'd be a shame to not grow their talent."

And with that, he's gone.

Jaehyun wonders if they've just had a moment.

* * *

 

The girls are consistent with their lessons, albeit missing it every now and again due to illness, or a school commitment. Doyoung makes sure to text to inform that he's missing the  _three_ of them, whenever they aren't present, and maybe those texts make Jaehyun's heart pound a little - not that he'd admit to that, even when the twins poke fun at his pink cheeks and school-girlesque giggles. The vocal instructors had seemingly warmed to him, following that first lesson, and made sure to offer him a biscuit upon his weekly arrival. It was a small gesture, but it bled welcoming and appreciation. The house was beginning to feel warm.

It's one of those weeks; where the girls had pledged to help out at school after hours, and Jaehyun had to inform Doyoung that they wouldn't be present - when the teacher puts a stop in his plans of lounging and eating, by requesting that ' _You should come. You've pre-paid for this lesson, anyway. We can see if you really are bad at singing or not. ;)_ '

He's hesitant, and his throat hurts a touch - perhaps in a pain triggered by nervous anticipation - but there's someone bold in control of his body, and he shoots back with a ' _I'll be there, bring ear plugs xoxo_ '.

Doyoung responds with a gif of a chubby man clapping his hands together in delight. Jaehyun grins.

* * *

"Welcome to the vocal classroom, Mr Jung, I don't think you've actually ever been in here."

Doyoung's right and Jaehyun doesn't know why. The room is similar to how he'd imagined; a burgundy and brown colour scheme, with a darkly hued grand piano pressed against the room. There's a fireplace on the opposite side of the room to the door, and atop it is laden a collage of pictures presenting Doyoung and (what is assumed to be) his students; past and present. At the end, slightly shinier than the rest, is presented a tableau of Doyoung and the twins - Jieun offering up a peace sign as she leans on her teacher's shoulder, Jiae and Doyoung giggling at each other as they throw up matching thumbs-up poses. Jaehyun makes a mental note to ask if Doyoung has a copy of the picture for him to have, obviously because the girls look cute. That's all. 

"It's pretty."

He notices that, atop the piano, there is a small haul of images presenting Jeno. Jeno as a baby, Jeno as a toddler, Jeno as a child... Jaehyun has a similar progression of photographs at home, portraying the growth of the twins. Jieun often complains that Jiae seems more present in the images, but Jaehyun has counted and ensured that they are there an equal amount. He's not the kind to play favourites.

"This is weird, but I kind of... Wrote a song? I've sang it myself, but I think... I think it'll work better as a duet, and that's why I wanted you to come in. I want to sing it with you." The statement is bold, and following it the duo both flush. If an outsider were to see them now; their matching cherry features, they'd assume one or the other had just confessed to a crush or something. Jaehyun coughs, "Yeah... That... That sounds good... Hope I don't ruin your song."

The man beams so widely he may as well be shining, and shoves a piece of paper into the other's hands; Jaehyun's gaze falls to it, and quickly work to observe the lyrics. It's a love song, heartfelt and genuine, and it brings him to wonder who coaxed those kind of feelings free of the teacher. He seemed like a reserved man; whoever had managed to encourage him into letting his heart free... They must be truly wonderful. "Which parts do you want me to do?"

A pen emerges, scribbling stars next to a section of verses as Doyoung explains, "We'll harmonize on certain parts, but you don't need to know one. It'll be a nice surprise, I'll just suddenly start singing with you. I'll start. Uh... Do you wanna hear me sing my verse first, so you know how yours goes? Or do you just wanna dive in and figure out how it should sound on your own?" Jaehyun makes a gesture with his finger that details the former option as his preferred choice, and Doyoung nods, flashing a quick thumbs up as he moves towards the piano. Resting his fingers against the keys, the teacher breathes in, and [begins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LPmBiFkoBk&list=PLbASXWsyWD_4QZWTCCZTRkjebFREvmfkm&index=2&t=0s).

His voice is beautiful. So beautiful, that Jaehyun almost forgets how to breathe, and nearly chokes on his spit. It's gentle and calm, yet still powerful - and Jaehyun questions how this man can be a living, breathing oxymoron. He's so cold, yet so warm, he's so soft, yet so harsh. He's intriguing, and Jaehyun wants to know him. His verse is drawing to a close, and a feeling of dread coils and tightens about Jaehyun's stomach. This is terrifying. He's never sang - especially not in front of someone - and he's so  _so_ nervous. Doyoung glances over his shoulder as he concludes his lines, nodding in encouragement. 

His gaze remains fixed as the younger opens his mouth to sing, and as the sound is breathed out, the teacher's eyes widen.

Jaehyun's tone is shakey - that's obvious enough - but that's due to general nerves; it's expected. After all Jaehyun had done to insult his voice, Doyoung had been expecting something scratchy, something he'd have to work hard with. What he gets is comparable to honey and tea - smooth and warm and healing - and he's in love with it. He's enraptured, smitten, beguiled, and any other synonym that springs to mind.

When the man draws to a close, Doyoung's fingers quickly shift from the keys to his hands, and he intertwines their fingers with some odd sense of urgency - leaning close, "Jaehyun, that was beautiful. Your voice... It's beautiful. I'm... in love with your voice, it's so... delicate, and enthralling. I felt so-" he's cut off as the younger male surges forth, and ensnares the teacher's lips in his own. Jaehyun tastes like his voice; like honey and ginger tea, and Doyoung tastes like something cold; like peppermint and orange.  The teacher draws his arms upwards and around the younger's neck, fingers threading through the coils of his hair as he tugged closer, and Jaehyun's hands rest on the elder male's wise - squeezing on occasion and pulling at his form whenever it felt too far.

They are like that for a long moment - together and desperate,  before Doyoung pulls away and wipes at his lips with the back of his hand.

Jaehyun expects something heartfelt, or something to express surprise; what he actually gets is comparable to a slap to the face, or a bucket of ice water being tipped upside down over his head.

Doyoung tells him to get out.

* * *

They avoid each other after that.

It's difficult since Doyoung still teaches his daughters twice a week, but they make it happen - it's grown to the point where they've managed not to make eye contact for a whole month. Jaehyun's started to miss him, honestly. He's grown tired of entering the house and immediately heading into the sitting room; only re-emerging when the girls knock on the door. Doyoung's stopped standing outside the house and waving them off. In fact, he's stopped exiting the vocal practice room at all. Jaehyun hasn't seen him for four sessions. He asks the girls how he is on the drive home once, and Jiae comments that he's getting a little skinnier and that he's smiling less. Jieun notes that, for the last six lessons, he hasn't offered them a biscuit. She hasn't even seen the biscuit plate at all. 

There's no turning point until, a month and a half after the incident, Jaehyun drops the girls at a lesson and ducks into the sitting room - simply for there to be a young boy there, lounging across the sofa and gazing pointedly at the television screen. Upon Jaehyun's entry, he smiles broadly (he's quite cute when he does that, the elder notes dimly), and draws upwards into a cross-legged position, patting the sofa cushion next to him. "You're Jaehyun, yeah! Dad's told me about you and your twins. He really likes you three. He said he couldn't possibly cancel your lesson today, even though I'm home, because he likes you guys so much. He thinks you're a super talented family. Wants Jieun and Jiae to audition at SM, with me, he thinks they're that good." Doyoung wants the girls to audition at SM? Jaehyun didn't know that. But he supposes he hasn't really been discussing their progress with him recently.

"He adores your voice. He says it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.  He likes you.  _A lot_." The added emphasis is paired with a bounce of the brows, and the boy - Jaehyun assumes him to be Jeno - laughs when the elder flushes. "You like him too, huh? That's nice. Dad needs some love. He doesn't get much nowadays." The child fiddles with the cushions of the sofa and Jaehyun's heart aches for him. He must feel so guilty; out there living his dream whilst his father is home, alone. "Your dad is super proud of you, kid. He told me tons about you." Jaehyun ruffles the teen's hair as he takes a seat beside him, "And... I don't think he  _wants_ love. I think... I think he's good..." The memory of Doyoung's forceful ejection rings in his ears, and the man's heart aches; he sighs shakily. J

Jeno, however, is a little smarter than he's been given credit for - and nudges the man with his elbow, "He's scared of love. Uncle Taeyong," he jerks a thumb at the pictures on the wall, to one Jaehyun noticed on his first day here, of Doyoung with a man displaying a harsh expression, "Told me that when I was born, he wouldn't hold me for the longest time because he was scared. He only held me when Uncle Yuta sort of, forced me into his arms. That story really makes me feel loved," he rolls his eyes, and Jaehyun laughs, " My point is, my dad doesn't trust people. He probably doesn't believe someone actually  _likes_ him, like that. You have to let him know he can trust you, he's just hesitant to trust people, and therefore he's too scared to love - because that's committing your whole self to a person. There's a kid like that at my company, Donghyuck, but I'm working on that... I'm working on him. It's patience and if you love them, you're willing."

Jeno is a wise kid - but he's still a kid, and therefore, Jaehyun feels an urge to tease; "So, this Donghyuck kid... Your dad know about him?"

He laughs when the blush rises up across Jeno's neck and shadows his face with a deep rosy hue, and chuckles only further when the child tucks his chin into the neckline of his hoodie, as if attempting to hide away: "No, he doesn't. And he won't. He'll pull me out of the company if he finds out before I'm sixteen, so we aren't telling him. Agreed?"

Jaehyun nods, making a gesture of zipping his lips shut.

* * *

When the girls knock on the door to the sitting room, as opposed to his usual act of immediately taking them home, he ruffles their hair (Jiae has hit her growth spurt already, and is nearly taller than him) and requests they stay in the room for a moment, as he needs a moment to discuss something with their teacher - Jieun peers at him curiously as she passes him by, yet Jaehyun ignores such. He'll answer her questions later; he's sure she'll have many.

He enters the practice room quietly, and Doyoung is positioned at the piano. He's playing the song they'd performed together, and he's singing Jaehyun's part; albeit cursing after each line. Pausing, the man breathes out a sigh, and a complaint that "It's not the same," when Jaehyun braves enough to speak the observation that "It doesn't sound the same since our voices our different. Mine is gentler and yours is more powerful. They complete each other. You need to sing it quieter, like," he moves to take a seat beside the other, breathing in lightly as he presses keys. His voice is quieter than the teacher's, softer, and as he sings Doyoung nods along. Upon completion of the verse, a hand raises to embrace the left of Jaehyun's countenance, and a pair of lips press gently against his. This kiss is lighter than the last one, but it feels just as desperate. Jaehyun is the one to draw away this time, yet he's also the one to gently run his thumb across the line of Doyoung's lips, fingers tucked neatly beneath his chin, "I like you, Kim Doyoung. And you like me. Can we try, please? We'll go at your pace, I won't force anything out of you. You just need to tell me now whether you want me to want you."

Doyoung is quiet for a moment, before his forehead falls to rest against Jaehyun's, "I want you. I like you, Jung Jaehyun."

And when they kiss again, they lose themselves so far into each other that they don't notice the three pairs of eyes peering into the room through the gap in the door; only noticing when Jieun breathes out a giggle, and Jeno and Jiae whine at her to keep quiet. That's when they draw the teens into the room, tugging them into a tight, bundled, group hug - despite their squeals of protest.

* * *

When you enter the Kim-Jung household, there's usually a piano playing. It's warm and there's an underlying scent of mint and honey in some areas, oranges and tea in the others. There's many pictures decorating the walls of the hallway; Jeno surrounded by his group members, NCT DREAM, on the set of a music show they'd just won, Jiae flashing a peace sign from one of the SM Entertainment dance practice rooms, whilst the other half of her duet (a young girl named Jiyeon, they form a pair aptly named 2Ji) proudly holds up a Rookie of the Year award, Jieun, clutching a trophy she'd won as the best female solo act, that picture of Doyoung with the twins from way back, an image of Jaehyun with his arms wrapped about Jeno's shoulders, a picture of Jieun, Jiae and Jeno - all stood outside the SM Entertainment building - sporting matching grins and giggling at each other. There's a picture of Doyoung and Jaehyun, Doyoung pressing his lips to Jaehyun's temple, and right above the vocal practice room door there's an image of the five of them. Jieun and Doyoung are cackling away at each other, Jiae and Jeno are back to back, winking at the camera, and Jaehyun's in the middle, holding a pair of peace signs behind Doyoung and Jiae's heads.

There's always a plate of biscuits on the table in the hallway.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [stream try again u cowards](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LPmBiFkoBk)  
> 
> i dont rly know what this is


End file.
